Double Baby Trouble
by SoraUsako
Summary: This is being continued by the Delhision. Please go read it at his profile. Thank you.
1. Prologue

**Gumball=16**

**Darwin=14 (he IS 2 years younger than gumball) everybody is humanized here.**

* * *

Gumball walked down the street. He had a black shirt with a brown coat and jeans. He looked to his surroundings. Shops and small markets. In the horizon, he could see the sun going down. Sunset. He saw the sky. It was grey and dark, even if the sun was going down. It must've been colorful and sunny, but it seems it was too cold for that today. Gumball sighed. He walked towards the suburbs, where his small but cozy home awaited him with a surprise. He walked and walked down the roads; when he finally got to his destiny, he saw something on the door. What could it be? A package? He ran towards the house, since it was getting dark and the tiefs might be around. He slowly looked inside the...baby basket? He opened the door, with the 'package' on the other hand.

"Mom! Darwin! Anais! DAD!" He shout, startling the habitants of the house. hes at down on the couch with the basket, not daring to lift the blanket that covered it. Nicole ran down the stairs, Anais followed, Darwin jumped from the kitchen and Richard snored.

"Sweetie, what's wrong!?" Nicole sid, worried about her son.

Darwin and Anais looked worried too. Gumball pointed to the baby package. Nicole slowly lifted the blanket and...a baby! Soft blonde hair and white bunny ears with a fluffy bunny tail. She had big blue eyes and a pacifier on her mouth, she gargled and held her hands up when she saw Nicole, who cooed and smiled with the baby.

"It's a baby! Gumball, why didn't you tell us?" Anais said. Gumabll frowned and said "It's not mine, it was on the door's rug when I came home. It must be Darwin's" Darwin blushed and shook his head.

"I-I-I'm too young...and a v-vi-_virgin"_ He said. " Sides', I already like someone..." Gumball and Anais smirked. "Oh really?" They both said.

"Kids! Stop playing around and help me here! There's a baby in the house! And she's staying. So, you'll help by looking for Anais' craddle and cloth and some baby formula with some diapers!" Nicole said exasperated. Gumball looked at his mom.

"But what if hey left her here for a small moment?" Nicole sighed at her son's question. "Sweetheart, there's a letter on the basket, read it aloud please." she said to her son. He sighed and took the piece of paper.

"Ehem. Please take care of our little baby, name her, adopt her. We can't have her in an orphanage, or with us, we have an abuisng, poor family. Sorry for the trouble, but please don't give her away, I know you're nice." He looked at Darwin. "That's it... but you don't have to cry dude." Darwin wiped his eyes.

"It's just so sad! How could anyone abuse such cute thing?" he said, looking at the bunny in Nicole's arms. Anais came back with her old craddle, clean and with new sheets.

"Boys, since your room has more space left, the baby will stay there. Anais, your room is too small. Sorry." Anais frowned and walked towards her own room. Darwin and Gumball sighed. There was a long night awaiting them.

* * *

**Forgot to say, this is the prologue XD. That's why it's so short. Liked? Good. Need at least 1 review to continue~**


	2. Phoebe Watterson

**i feel so loved~ so many reviews~ thank you guys~!**

* * *

Next morning, Gumball and Darwin woke up tired. The baby, now named Phoebe, had been changed to Anais' room, and she had to come sleep with the boys because Phoebe was wailing the whole night. Gumball looked at the calendar. He plopped back to the pillow. It was saturday.

"Boys! Anais! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Nicole called from downstairs. Damn it. Gumball remembered they had to go buy stuff for Phoebe, while she stayed with Richard. Gumball sat on his bed.

"Darwin, Anais... rock, paper, scissors to see who will go instead of the others." Anais sighed. She went toward the bedroom door, but before going out, she said:

"You guys owe me 20 bucks for doing this. Actually, no, owe me nothing. You're staying with her!" She ran towards her room and Gumball realized his mistake. Damn it. Now he and Darwin had to take care of Phoebe. Talking about Darwin, was he still sleeping? He looked at Darwin's 'bed'. He's sleeping. What a freak, Gumball thought. He stood up to shake Darwin, but he stopped in mid-action. He stared at his half-brohter for some time. His orange hair was ruffled, it was slightly long, a bit down his neck. He had bangs and a cute sleeping face. Wait, cute? Gumball blushed and shook Darwin out of it. When Darwin only groaned, he shrugged. Time to bring in Phoebe, who was wailing right now. He had forgot he was in charge. Shit.

* * *

Darwin was sleepy. He'd just woken up form a deep slumber which was too good to be true. He felt woobly and exhausted, and on top of all that, he had a sleepy baby in his arms too. Nicole and Anais went shopping until tomorrow! He thought. It had been 2 hours since they went out, and they were still out. Girls. Never too much, they don't care. Darwin sat down on the sofa and stared down at the now asleep girl on his arms. He smiled. She's such a cutie. He took her up to Anais' room and left her in the craddle. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Darwin. We're proud parents~" Gumball said mockingly. Darwin blushed and smacked Gumball's hand and face, though it didn't hurt because Darwin's pretty weak. Gumball chuckled and dragged Darwin out of the room.

"So! The party at Penny's is tonight! We asked Tobias for help on how to pick up girls so...let's practice!" Darwin blushed "Us...two? " Gumball laughed.

"How else?! You be the girl and I'll be the super hot guy. Not sayinng you're not masculine. Just that...you're more cute." Darwin blushed and frowned. "I'm not feminine..." he said, but even so, he sat on the chair and acted like a girl.

Gumball went towards Darwin. He smirked hastily. Darwin blushed and looked at his hands, embarrased. Gumball sat next to Darwin and started to talk to him.

"Hey babe. Up for a drink? or maybe... kissy kissy on the sofa?" Darwin was blushing a crimson red, embarrased and mad.

"G-g-gumball! Y-y-you can't say that to a girl!? She'll smack you, besides, don't you like someone? Penny?" Gumball sighed "Not anymore pal... I know you like someone, so I better get someone too~" He said. The green eyed boy looked away. He didn't like where his was going. Gumball was going to find a crush to please him? No! If he only knew who he liked, he'd change his mind completely! He didn't realize that saying this hurt Darwin a little, because his crush was...

"Darwin? You ok dude?" Darwin shook his head. He wasn't ok. He looked at Gumball with a sad face.

"You know what, Gumball? Let's stop this. I know you're just getting a crush to get Penny jealous, so don't do it. She'll be mad. I also know you're not doing this for me, so stop it, ok?" Gumball sighed.

"Ok...you got me." Darwin was hurt now. "But it's not Penny...it's someone else." Darwin looked at Gumball's grey blue eyes. He wanted to know who.

"Carrie?"

"No! She's my friend, no more."

"Tina?"

"NO"

"Leslie?"

"He's a guy. Come on." Darwin looked away. So if he didn't like guys, then he didn't like him as much as he did. "But I wouldn't mind if you started naming girly boys~" he said, smirking. Gumball threw Darwin to the bed, who fell into it with a plop. Darwin blushed and shook his head.

"G-g-gumball! You're m-y-my brother!' Gumball shook his head slowly. "Get your facts right Darwin. We're half brothers. Besides, I know you like me and I like you back. Problem? No. Ok!" Darwin blushed like a tomato and let himself be consumed by Gumball. **(Sorry there's no lemmon. I'll send it to you if you want)**

* * *

A hour after they did it, Nicole and Anais came back home, only to find all the family sleeping peacefully.


End file.
